Double Chocolate Salted Caramel Cake
Ingredients: For The Cake: * 2 cups sugar * 1 3/4 cups all-purpose flour * 3/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder * 2 tablespoons King Arthur Flour Black Cocoa, (optional) * 2 teaspoons baking soda * 1 teaspoon baking powder * 1 teaspoon salt * 2 eggs * 1 cup buttermilk * 1 cup strong, brewed black coffee * 1/2 cup vegetable oil * 2 teaspoons vanilla extract For The Frosting: * 1 cup unsalted butter, softened * 4 ounces semisweet chocolate, melted and cooled * 4 cups powdered sugar, (sifted) * 2 tablespoons unsweetened cocoa powder, (sifted) * 2 teaspoons vanilla extract * 2-3 tablespoons milk For The Ganache: * 4 oz semisweet chocolate, (chopped into very small pieces) * 1/2 cup heavy whipping cream * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract * 1 tablespoon honey For The Garnish: * 1/3 cup homemade salted caramel sauce * salted caramel sugar pieces, (optional) Directions: For The Cake: # Heat oven to 350°F. Grease and flour two 9-inch round baking pans or one 13x9x2-inch baking pan. Set aside. # In the bowl of a stand mixer fitted with the whisk attachment or in a large bowl with an electric mixer, combine the sugar, flour, cocoa(s), baking soda, baking powder and salt. Mix on low speed until dry ingredients are thoroughly combined. # Add eggs, buttermilk, coffee, oil and vanilla. Beat on medium speed for about two minutes; the batter will be thin. # Pour batter evenly into prepared pans. # Bake in preheated oven for 30 to 35 minutes for round pans, 35 to 40 minutes for rectangular pan or until wooden toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. # Cool 10 minutes; remove from pans to wire racks. Cool completely. For The Frosting: # In the bowl of a stand mixer fitted with the paddle attachment, beat butter on medium-high speed for about 5 minutes. # Spoon in cooled, melted chocolate (chocolate should feel cool to the touch, but still be melted. I usually cool mine for about 5 minutes) and mix on low speed to incorporate the melted chocolate. Scrape down the sides of the bowl as needed. # Add in powdered sugar, cocoa, and vanilla and mix on low speed until combined. # Turn the mixer back up to medium-high speed and beat for an additional 5 minutes. Add in milk, 1 tablespoon at a time until you reached the desired consistency. # Place one cake layer on a cake stand or plate and frost the top of the cake with a little less than half of the frosting. Add the next layer and frost the top of the cake with the remaining frosting. # If desired, top with salted caramel chocolate pieces. For The Ganache: # In a small saucepan over medium heat, warm the heavy cream until very hot, but not boiling. # Place chocolate pieces in a heat safe bowl. Pour the hot cream over the chocolate and allow it to sit for about 5 minutes. Whisk the cream and chocolate until smooth and thoroughly combined. Whisk in the vanilla and honey. Allow to cool at room temperature for about 10 minutes. Do not let the glaze sit for too long or it will harden up before you spoon it over the frosting. # Drizzle ganache and salted caramel sauce over the cake before serving. Refrigerate any leftover cake for up 3 days.